Remember
by WinterWaters98
Summary: Don't get too close, though. Because as soon as he remembers, he's going to forget you.


* I DO NOT own any of the content from the Percy Jackson& the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series. Any content pertaining to the series strictly belongs to Rick Riordan. However, some of the characters and parts of the storyline that you do not recognize are things I added to make the story my own :) Also, any brandnames or trademarked or copyrighted things do not belong to me, nor am I advertising, they just contribute to the story.*

ooo

"He's crazy about you." He pleads. Does he honestly think that, or his he trying to convince you of it? Does he just want you to leave him alone? "Hazel, don't be silly. Frank really likes you." Well, even if that's true, why do you have to like him back? Just because you're both losers? Besides, what has he ever done for you? Sure, he's a great friend. But ever since you met him, he's been the biggest klutz on earth. He probably drew even more attention to you if that was possible. He probably made even more people dislike you, and think you were worse than you really are. He made them judge you. But that's all your life's been, right? Both of them. People judging you. But Percy doesn't. He's there for you. Always. And even though you've only known him a couple of days, you're sure he'll always be there for you. But you can't be too sure. Every time you get close to someone, they leave. So you try not to get too close this time. Maybe he won't leave. You hope not. You'll really miss him.

"Really?" You ask. You don't care about his answer. You just want to hear his voice. His soft, assuring voice that makes everything feel alright again. The voice that warms you right down to your toes even though you're freezing your butt off in Alaska, covered in layers of mud and dirt. And yet, his voice makes you feel like you're back in Louisiana, enjoying a nice summer's day. Only it never happened. You're sure you can imagine what it would have felt like, though. His voice just has that affect on you. You chance a look at his eyes. His beautiful seaweed-green eyes. Greener than those stupid emeralds you know all to well. Greener than the grass in the Field of Mars. Better yet, those eyes are plastered onto one of the most handsome faces you've ever seen. If you ever make it to Olympus, if you ever meet the gods, you don't expect even _them_ to be that perfect. No one can be as perfect as him.

"Well, duh. Do you ever notice the way he looks at you? How he worries about you? Come on Hazel, I know a crush when I see one." Does he? Because if he did, he would notice that it's the same way you look at him. You always let your eyes linger a second too long. You always get lost in your thoughts. You always get lost in..._him. _

"I guess," you admit, even though you don't see it. You don't see it because you're not looking for it. You don't want to see it. You don't like Frank like that. You never have and you never will. It isn't his fault, though. Frank just isn't _him_. He doesn't exude silent power. He isn't so confident and sure of himself all the time. He can't comfort you in times like this. If it were Frank sitting with you right now and Percy had gone out to get wet wipes, it would just be plain awkward. You would make small talk because you're friends. You wouldn't want to get into too deep a conversation because you're _just _friends. There's a fine line, and you have no intention of crossing it.

"I can't believe you haven't noticed." You know you haven't noticed, but he has? Why? Is he watching you, too? Does he sneak glances at you like you do to him? Maybe he thinks about you like you think about him. But maybe, just maybe, he's only watching you because he's scared. Scared you'll slip into another blackout and never wake up. Scared that you might come to a point where your past is just too much. But for a second, you don't care why he notices you. It's just the fact that he notices you at all that makes you happy. You know it won't last much longer. Because as soon as he remembers everything else, he's going to forget you.

ooo

A/N: So, I was inspired by another author to do a Hazel/ Percy. Dunno if I'm completely sold on the pairing yet, though. It seems like it would just be a crush or something they think about (there are a few hints here and there) but it would never happen. What do you think?

(This takes place when they're in Hazel's old house in Alaska after she saves Percy from the muskeg and Frank went to go get wet wipes and clothes). Hope you liked it!


End file.
